jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Subspace
The Interim Realm is a transitional dimension that exists in a Virtual Void. An in-between zone slightly out of phase with normal reality it's kind of like a reflection of the world we know; only it's made up of the residual energies that go into maintaining the physical world. Nothing that happens there is real, except when it happens to you. The only real substance in Subspace is energy, but it's made up of raw Ectoplasm, or Akashic matter, which is really malleable stuff and easy to shape if you've got a strong enough imagination. Overview Limbo or Subspace as known to modern theoretical science is an integral part of the space-time continuum. It is a realm that exists outside the bounds of normal space, distinct, yet coexistent...which shapes itself in accordance with your will and imagination. It is a between-matter realm of virtual existence composed of elements not manifest in any realm of fixed time and space it has its own rules, its own limitations, and the imagination is the key to its control. Subspace and normal space are confluenced together. However, in some regions an interfold layer forms between the two realms. Subspace has an infinite number of domains. Here the mind is the most potent of all weapons, and the substance around you is malleable controlled only by the will. Things can be done in Subspace that would be impossible in normal space the only limit is the reach of your imagination. It is a lot easier to channel energy in Limbo then the real world because you don't have temporal physics filtering it out...like removing the resistance factor from wiring to let electricity flow more smoothly, but you can do a lot worse than just work fancy light tricks you could even summon up imaginary servants and turn 'em into the real kind, and those could be solid and real enough to kill. Mere objects can be replaced and repaired, but if you experience death on this plane it can be as real as anywhere else and all the belief you have will not save you from the reality of termination. Subspace Physics The rules of physics work different in subspace than what one is used to in normal reality as it shapes itself in accordance with your will and imagination. Time Time flows differently in subspace than it does in real space. Time there is not really very linear, it does not operate the same way that it does in a normal time stream but either stretches or contracts depending on your perspective. A minute there could be a second or a year in real space, and the only reason the passage of time can even be recognized is because our minds are accustomed to thinking in the normal three dimensions of space and time. In Subspace time is more like a function of the imagination than of physical or concrete nature the more you believe in it, the more real it becomes to our conventional way of thinking. For example if you had a watch and walked around a bit while somebody else kept another watch separately, when the two of you link up again you'd find that the two watches didn't agree with one another. Time there could be almost instantaneous, or slowed down to a crawl it's all a matter of your imagination. Subspace Transference The very nature of Subspace allows those who are able to spot-teleport over a finite time and distance. Thinking yourself to somewhere else requires that you understand how to will yourself through the Subspace portal and back again at whatever point you can literally imagine. It is the speed of thought itself that allows you to go from one place to another and the only limit is the degree of our focus, our ability to project ourselves elsewhere. It can also be used as a means of traveling between realms. Subspace Virtual Matter Particularly skilled individuals are able to interface with the Subspace Ethernet and draw upon it to create these objects out of Virtual Matter. These objects are as real as user makes them. With enough concentration they can be very real and objects in which user invests enough energy will have a lasting power all their own. Virtual matter can become real matter if you convince the object that you create that it exists without your personal maintenance. The strength of your belief determines the strength of your projections. This ability can also be utilized in real space unfortunately the user’s powers in real space are much less great than they are in Subspace, as it is not as easy to conjure up simulations and have them dance to their will as they’re in an environment where reality is more amenable to their direction. However skilled users are to make use of their immediate surroundings to effect a lesser performance. For Subspace virtual matter to still holds integrity in real space. Requires it be invested with so much energy that it's assumed its own integrity field. Stamina One can not get tired in Subspace but the use of your concentration to create matter can give you the sensation of exhaustion. If you wished, you could stay awake indefinitely but there might be adverse physical consequences, such as the exhaustion of vital neural chemicals in their proper balance. Category:Terminology